


Tenacity & Retention

by baekfastclub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Magic-Users, Mermaids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swordsmen, War, archers, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekfastclub/pseuds/baekfastclub
Summary: When a nobleman from the Ervin royal court is killed by a Inthian's spell gone awry, two powerhouse kingdoms go to war. Yeojin(OC) is drafted to be a mage in the war, leaving behind her best friend Jimin. Once at the front, she decides that war isn't as bad with Seungcheol by her side-- until Jimin is drafted, too.





	Tenacity & Retention

Jimin has always been one to see the glass half full. He’s never been one to wake up on the wrong side of the bed because to him both sides are great. Jimin is a black sheep among the fluffy white of his village. Being raised in the quaint little tree village of Alta in the northernmost parts of Inthia is quite the tale to tell. Inthia is known for their long ancestry of, and affiliation with, magic. Those of Inthian descent carry mage blood. Of course, that is not to say that all Inthians are mages; but all mages are Inthian.  
Jimin is one of a fortunate few to have been born with magical abilities. He’d been a late bloomer, no doubt, but has worked hard to catch up to and even surpass some of his contemporaries. For most mages, magical powers present themselves between the ages of five and seven. Jimin had been nine-almost-ten when his parents first realized he’d been born a mage.  
Jimin’s best friend is also a black sheep in the flock. Whereas most kids accidentally levitate this object or the other around six, Yeojin had used magic to save her brother’s life at the age of four, making her the youngest Inthian to have confirmed magical abilities. Yeojin never fails to make Jimin proud.  
Inthian culture is, for the most part, one of the quietest and most softspoken of the five major Kingdoms. However, Jimin goes against these standards as he loves to have fun without limiting himself or his voice. The villagers all love Jimin and his laugh, though, so it’s alright. If one were to ask the man who worked the cabbage cart he’d say with a laugh, “Great lot o’ happy ‘e is. And, boy! do we need it around here. Always so quiet!”  
Despite his childish playfulness and constant cheer, Jimin is very mature--at least when need be. As a good Inthian, his words are kind and his heart kinder, always thinking of others and whenever someone needs a shoulder to cry on Jimin is happy--honored, even--to lend support.  
Currently, Jimin decides he has never been happier in his entire life. To receive a letter in the post labeled ‘Inthian Royal Guard: Important’ while a war rages at the Kingdom’s borders, one can feel nothing more than absolute fear and dread. Jimin debates casting a spell on the envelope and pretending he never received it. Alas, after studying as a mage for ten years(cut him some slack he was a late bloomer. His powers didn't present until the age of nine) he knows better than to use magic on anything from the Royals, having experienced first-hand how a very similar envelope ricocheted a spell back at him when he tried to blow up his father’s draft letter all those years ago. 

He takes fast steps to his room in the uppermost parts of his family’s treehouse with the envelope tucked into his brown leather school satchel, calling out a quick hello to his mother on his way up. Upon arriving to his room, Jimin allows himself to untie his cape from around his torso and drop his satchel on the small desk next to his sleep-hammock. Nimble fingers reach into the satchel and extract the beige envelope, allowing themselves to swipe across the magnificent black crest of the Royal family of Inthia and to feel the upraised golden outlines underneath.  
Jimin’s parted lips release a shallow sigh before bringing the tip of his wand to hover over the crest on the envelope to open it. Placing the wand back on his desk, Jimin lowers himself onto the desk chair and begins to read the letter with much anticipation and great nervousness.

Park Jimin of Alta, fourth district of Inthia, 

As you may well and ought to be aware of, there has been an important death recently. A noble faerie of Ervin, Lord Choi Kyungil, has lost his life. The cause; a Repercussion Spell gone wrong in the Eastern Woods. The mage responsible has been located and detained and awaits further jurisdiction. Despite this, the people of Ervin have declared war against our Kingdom. The Royal Guard of Inthia has been gathering capable mages and warriors with the draft to help our desperate soldiers defend the Kingdom. This letter has been presented to one Park Jimin to inform him that his services and bravery have not yet been selected for the draft. However, the Royal Guard acknowledges and thanks you for your draft application. 

Signed K.J.Y.  
Chief of Inthian Royal Guard  
Royal Palace of Inthia

As the words settle in, a face-splitting grin presents itself across Jimin’s full cheeks. He had felt so nervous at the mere possibility that he’d have to go fight in the war and leave his life behind. He had felt great anguish at the thought of going elongated amounts of time without his little brother, mom, and friends. This letter, however, has managed to cheer him up and motivate a trip to his best friend’s tree house.  
Jimin manages to stuff the letter back into its envelope, tie a smaller satchel around his waist and push his wand inside of said satchel before bustling out of his room onto his ivy-covered balcony. His strong arms allow Jimin to pull himself up onto the branch a few feet away and he skillfully hops onto the ledge next to the branch. He trots--yes, trots--across the ledge to end up on the balcony of his best friend, Yeojin, which is covered in small colorful flowers and blossoms(a feat for which Jimin is proud. He’d decorated her balcony as a surprise one day to cheer her up after Sunmi beat her at a fencing match).  
Jimin whistles shortly, awaiting Yeojin’s playful “just come in, dork” before pushing past the pale pink curtains fluttering within the doorway to her room. Jimin notices her smile first. She’s looking at him fondly with a teasing smile on her face that reads something along the lines of “what is it now?” and honestly Jimin can’t think straight because he loves that fond smile.

The small beige bunny that rests on Yeojin’s lap as she sits in her hammock twitches its ear, effectively catching her attention and allowing Jimin to snap out of his thoughts long enough to say, “I got a letter from the Royal Guard.”  
Yeojin’s hand freezes on the bunny's head and slowly her own eyes come up to meet Jimin’s gaze with an unusually unreadable expression. “Yeah?” Jimin waves the envelope by his cheek in affirmation. Yeojin’s legs fall to the side of the hammock, her hand subconsciously stroking the bunny once more, “What, uh… What did it say?”  
Jimin tries his hardest to keep a straight face as he states, as calmly as he can that, “They didn’t draft me.”  
Yeojin’s eyes widen considerably at the news, “What? But you’re a great mage.”  
Jimin eyebrows knit slightly in confusion. Shouldn’t his best friend be happy that he doesn’t have to go to war? Is she worried about his feelings? Worried he’s hurt they don’t think he’s good enough?  
His hands drop, and his shoulders sag letting the envelope hang limply in his hand. However he can’t control how his voice raises in enthusiasm near the end and how his brown eyes seem to sparkle as he speaks, “Aren’t you happy? I get to stay, Yeojinnie, I dodged the draft!”  
He comes closer to her, the smile finally taking purchase on his face again, and his arms drop the letter to instead wrap Yeojin up in an embrace, careful of the bunny still in her hold. Through his excited haze Jimin makes the mistake of taking delicate hands rubbing his back as congratulations rather than comfort.


End file.
